Dream Sequence
by Jaganashi
Summary: Dream Sequence: A collection of character one-shots. Humor.
1. Dream Sequence: Kuwabara

**Dream Sequence: Kuwabara**

Disclaimer:

Listen, reader, to my rhyme

These characters, they are not mine

They belong to someone lese

Someone with a lot of wealth

If for these characters, I must care,

I would have naught but white hair!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luminous moonlight drifted in through the open window, playing along the powder blue bedspread and giving the room a seemingly ephemeral glow. A gentle breeze would sweep the curtains into a sensual dance- appreciated only by the stars who watch from their glittering posts. Night herself has enveloped the world in her velvet embrace; offering shadows in which to hunt and inspiration for which to dream.

In other words, it was two o'clock in the freakin' morning at the Kuwabara household.

The call of an owl, or perhaps the rustling of autumn leaves could be heard were it not for a fearful, bloodcurdling scream.

Clutching that same powder blue bedspread was a slightly trembling young man, soaked from perspiration despite the chill. Now, Kazuma Kuwabara has had many a bad dream- one with such heightened senses could expect no different. Frightfully disfigured hags chasing him with machetes, monstrous claws reaching for him from the darkness, cries for help from the eternally hopeless. Hell, a man appeared to him once- a restless spirit- who dragged his entrails behind him like a five foot train.

But nothing could have prepared him for the horror he just experienced. It was, in the truest sense of the word, a nightmare.

Kuwabara walked along a white picket fence until he reached a cozy little house. His house. The grass was cut, the shutters were painted, and the flowers were bright. Suddenly, he was in the family room passing various pictures that sat upon the mantle. The whole gang at the beach, his first date with Yukina, their wedding...it was a beautiful wedding. The day had been perfect: everyone was there, everyone was happy, Yukina was breathtaking. Yukina...

"Kuwabara."

He was brought from his reverie by the brunette standing patiently in the hallway.

"Keiko-san. How is my wife?"

The woman positively beamed before answering.

"She's doing just fine, Kuwabara. Everything went perfectly and you have a healthy baby boy."

He didn't remember walking to the bedroom, maybe he didn't walk at all- he was just ithere/i. Yukina smiled up at him, tired but happy; her aqua green hair spilling forth to frame her angelic face. Within her arms she cradled a small form, wrapped in a cornflower blue blanket.

"Do you want to meet your son?"

He took the bundle, holding it to his chest as gently as a porcelain doll and lavished the care awarded only to the most priceless of treasures. Gently, so very gently, he moved aside the cloth to reveal his pride, his son, his...Hiei.

Blinking up from the folds were two blood red eyes and a smaller, violet one. The spiked hair with a white starburst provided a startling contrast that almost- but didn't- take away from the wiggling, naked form. Kuwabara stared in ghastly horror as the demon gave a fanged smile.

"Daddy?"

He was then jolted awake by a horrific screeching only to realize that it was his own traitorous vocals. The detective's hands convulsed at the mere memory, nearly shredding the damp sheets.

Kazuma Kuwabara has had many a bad dream, but nothing could have prepared him for the horror he just experienced.


	2. Dream Sequence: Hiei

**Dream Sequence: Hiei**

Disclaimer:

With a Jagan, you would see

The characters with Togashi

They belong to him, no doubt

So allow me peace to pout.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snow fell around him in drifts, but he felt no chill. There was never pain when he dreamt of her.

_Yukina_…

She was surrounded by fresh, white powder- glowing with a soft purity that only the imagination can incur. Morning dew, frozen in a tableau of life, sparkled from the branches. A flurry of dainty flakes came to rest on the shoulder of her blue kimono.

Sea-green hair of innocent beauty hid her face from Hiei's watchful gaze. It was only fitting; in waking, his back was turned on her, why should he receive any differently in sleep?

He yearned to see her smile, to drink in her joy and give warmth in return. To hold her close and protect her from the cruelty of life- to shield her from all that he had suffered.

_Yukina_…

He took a step forward, emerging from the shadows that had offered him their darkness for so long.

Sister, he wanted to cry out, sister!

His stride becoming more confident and his movements filled with purpose, Hiei reached his goal with astounding speed.

He hesitated then, considering the words that could portray all that he felt, all that he kept locked away.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a hand on the delicate shoulder.

The petite form turned toward the demon to reveal a sharp-angled face, beady eyes, and a goofy grin.

"I love ya too, Shrimp!"

The Jaganshi jerked away with a scream and was engulfed by the sensation of falling. His eyes opened wide- showing more white than red- as he looked about frantically.

Hiei had never suffered from such a horrible nightmare.

Though he was squeezing earth between his fingers, he distinctly remembered falling asleep in a tree…


End file.
